The Super Globetrotters
The Super Globetrotters is an American Saturday morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera Studios for NBC. It premiered on September 22, 1979 and ran for 13 episodes. It was a spin-off series from Hanna-Barbera's Harlem Globetrotters. Unlike the original Globetrotters series, The Super Globetrotters was solely produced by H-B, whereas the original series was co-produced with CBS Productions. Thus, Super Globetrotters later became incorporated into the library of Warner Bros., while the original series remains partly under CBS ownership. Reruns of the series have aired on Boomerang. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained an inferior laugh track created by the studio. Overview This show featured the basketball team the Harlem Globetrotters as undercover superheroes, who would transform from their regular forms by entering magic portable lockers. Each member of the group had individual super powers and overall, all members of the group could fly. The Globetrotters received their missions from a basketball-styled talking satellite called the Crime Globe. Most episodes culminated in the Super Globetrotters challenging the villain and his henchmen to a basketball game for whatever treasure or device they sought. The civilian Globetrotters were always bested by the villains' super-powers in the first half, but they would use their own super-powers in the second half (often at the admonition of the Crime Globe) to save the day. Characters Liquid Man Nate Branch/Liquid Man (voiced by Scatman Crothers) could turn himself into water. Also called "Fluid Man" and even "Aquaman". Super Sphere Freddie "Curly" Neal/Super Sphere (voiced by Stu Gilliam) could retract his limbs into his head to bounce, smash, and grow. Naturally, his head looked like a basketball. Spaghetti Man James "Twiggy" Sanders/Spaghetti Man (voiced by Buster Jones) could use his body as a ladder or a rope. Gizmo Louis "Sweet Lou" Dunbar/Gizmo (voiced by Adam Wade) had an immense afro, which contained an unlimited supply of gadgets (including one that fit the current situation). Multi Man Hubert "Geese" Ausbie/Multi Man (voiced by Johnny Williams) could clone himself to surround and mystify foes. Crime Globe Crime Globe (voiced by Frank Welker) is a basketball-shaped satellite that would alert the Globetrotters of villainous activities and even give them strategies to fight them. Cast Main Cast *Scatman Crothers - Liquid Man/Nate Branch *Stu Gilliam - Super Sphere/Freddie "Curly" Neal *Buster Jones - Spaghetti Man/James "Twiggy" Sanders *Michael Rye - Narrator, Basketball Announcer, Lighting Man, Mayor of Breadbasket City, Whaleman *Adam Wade - Gizmo/Louis "Sweet Lou" Dunbar *Frank Welker - Crime Globe, Attila the Hun, Eagle, Fenwick, Igor, Weird Beard, Eagle, Make-Up Master, Putt Putt *Johnny Williams - Multi Man/Hubert "Geese" Ausbie Additional Voices *Marlene Aragon - Lioness *Joe Baker *Michael Bell *Chris Elie *Jackie Joseph *Margaret McIntyre *Don Messick - Time Lord *John Stephenson - Bull Moose, Dink Dong, Facelift, Merlo the Magician, Movie Man, Professor Herbert George, Robo, Sound Man *Herb Vigran - Museum Man/Cratchit *Janet Waldo *Lennie Weinrib - Tattoo Man, Count Bragula *Nancy Wible *Helen Wilson *Paul Winchell - Bad Blue Bart, Phantom Cowboys Episodes 1. The Super Globetrotters vs. Museum Man 2. The Super Globetrotters vs. Bwana Bob 3. The Super Globetrotters vs. The Facelift 4. The Super Globetrotters vs. Whaleman 5. The Super Globetrotters vs. Robo and the Globots 6. The Super Globetrotters vs. Tattoo Man 7. The Super Globetrotters vs. Movie Man 8. The Super Globetrotters vs. The Phantom Cowboy 9. The Super Globetrotters vs. The Time Lord 10. The Super Globetrotters vs. Transylvania Terrors 11. The Super Globetrotters vs. Bull Moose 12. The Super Globetrotters vs. Merlo the Magician 13. The Super Globetrotters vs. Attila the Hun Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1970s shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:Boomerang